Heroes and Facts
by NejiHina100
Summary: After the evens of The Bear and the Bow, Belle just wants to spend a quiet night in the library by herself. But when the Charmings, Regina, and Hook barge in once more, she loses her mind. She gives them the back talk and talk off of the century.


She was sick. Her mother always told her that if she had the power to do the right thing and help others, fate would reward her. But all she was rewarded with was a group of hypocrites telling her that letting Rumple die was the best thing for everyone. Sure, it wasn't the exact words but knowing their history with...whatever he was at the moment to her, it was exactly what they were thinking. Especially Hook. She hated them. She never thought hate achieved anything and she still didn't think so, but at the moment she couldn't control how she felt. It was too much. She knew how they felt about Rumple and even herself, but they crossed the line.

 _How can they call themselves heroes?_ She thought.

She slammed the door to the library shut. Her blood was boiling. She tried to help them see that Emma was to blame for them being back in Storybrooke but it didn't work.

"Of course it didn't help. They won't listen. They're the heroes. They never do anything wrong." She grimaced. Now she was talking to herself in a mocking voice.

But it was true. Or at least that was how they saw it. Walking away was the only thing keeping her from yelling at the so-called heroes. She wanted to tell them how two-faced they really were but also knew that yelling at each other wasn't the best choice. It burned her. She always thought that doing the right thing was easy, even though she knew better, but being in the same room nowadays with the Charmings, Hook, and Regina made her want to yell more and more each day.

Her thoughts made her so frustrated that she slammed the book she picked up onto the desk, something she didn't believe in. These days she found herself doing that more often. Doing things that she didn't believe in. Such as helping those who are clearly in the wrong for the sake of doing what's right. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the elevator begin to move on its own.

* * *

She slammed the car door as hard as she could without causing damage. It wasn't enough to calm her. So again she walked away. This time from Rumple, right after being reunited with him. Why couldn't he understand that running away wasn't going to make him a hero?

 _Because he doesn't want to be a hero. You want him to be._

She knew the thought in her head was right and it hurt to know that. Than Rumple had to go and ask her if she wanted to know the truth about the night he crippled himself.

 _Great! More lies!_

She knew he was afraid and also knew that sometimes it was okay. But running away wasn't. She didn't want him to be a coward. She wanted him to be brave. For him to be a hero, but constantly lying to her wasn't helping her at the moment. First the Charmings and now Rumple. She was really get fed up with people at the moment. She didn't want to leave him again, but she refused to run. It wasn't the right thing. It was the easy thing. So was yelling at the Charmings. But she never took the easy way. So she walked away from Rumple and the car, and her heart broke a little more when she heard him get back in.

* * *

The day was done. Or it almost was. After they helped free Merida from Emma's control and Rumple pulled the sword out of the sword, they finally headed back into town. Rumple was at the shop and she was at the library. Despite his pleading and puppy eyes, she knew that she couldn't bear being around him. She was still mad at him. She felt guilty when he gave her the speech after he got out of the elevator but she couldn't help it. She knew he was trying to plead for her forgiveness but he would have to do more than give a begging speech. She was still mad for all the choices he made. For all the lies he gave her. The fact that he started their marriage on a lie hurt the most. So despite being reunited with Rumple and him being claimed as a hero just by the fact that he pulled Excalibur from the stone, she couldn't bring herself to be around him at the moment. Thankfully he understood and agreed to give her some space. At least for tonight. So she sat back in one of the library chairs reading a fiction book. Or trying to read. The events of today still laid heavy on her mind but she knew that the only way to get some quiet was to get through each chapter. To read and not think about all the lies and falsehood. Everything Rumple and the Charming gang was just pouring out.

So when the latter barged into her library with their usual 'we demand help and we demand it now' walk, she lost it.

"Belle, we need your help." Of course you do. "Do you know who Nimune is?"

Belle slowly looked up from her book and gave a glance at David, Snow, Hook, and than Regina. They watched her, waiting for an answer. Hook looked the most impatience but that wasn't a surprise. She gently closed the book and laid it on the table.

"Yes." She answered blankly.

"Well who is she?" Regina asked. In her annoyed tone that practically yelled, 'you're no help and I'm better than you'.

Belle knew that the best thing to do to get rid of the four was to simply tell them who Nimune was and finish her book. But after today, she was done. It was time. In fact, in some logic, finally talking them off and possibly yelling at them was probably the only way she was going to get peace from them. It went against her nature, but every now and then, she knew everyone reached their breaking point. And she was beyond hers. In fact, this was overdue.

"I don't have to tell you."

"What?" Thankfully it was David who asked. And thankfully it wasn't in a tone that would make her fear for her life, as it would if it was from Regina or Hook. But she wouldn't have cared than either.

"I know who she is but I don't have to tell you. In fact, why should I? What do I owe you?" She crossed her arms and looked at the four, inwardly smirking at their slightly shocked looks. She was actually a little surprised at it considering earlier today.

"Belle-" Snow began but Belle cut her off.

"Why should I help you? You are nothing but a bunch of hypocrites who are willing to take the chance of a man dying for the sake of one person. A person who is under the same exact curse as the man who you are willing to let die." She emphasized curse, hoping it would get through their heads, but knowing it wouldn't. "You call yourselves heroes but seem to forget the wrongs you have done yourself. Let me remind you."

Belle remained in her seat looking up at the four. All the while speaking in a calm voice. Yes. She was greatly pissed off. No. She wasn't going to yell. Perhaps they would finally understand the truth and how upset she was at them if they saw how calm she was about it.

"Snow. You had no faith in your daughter before she was even born. You and Charming went to such great lengths to ensure that she turned out good by sending all her dark potential into an infant, and sending that said infant into another dimension. How did that work out for you by the way? Regina. You have captured me and locked me up in an asylum for twenty-eight years. You have also ripped out my heart after I offered my help. Hook. You have tried to kill me twice. Once you almost succeeded when you shot me in the back, almost hitting my heart. You might have apologized but it was quite clear to me if not to Emma that you only did it to make her happy. It was as hollow as is your redemption. You only try to change for her. Not for yourself."

She continued as the eyes of each four grew with each word. She began to smile at the pleasure of the moment. It was wrong perhaps, but it felt good. And she knew that they would never figure it out on their own.

"Did you know that the only times you talk to me is for my help? You never ask me if I want to hang out or get a bite to eat or anything really. I'm only good for information. Which brings me to another point. Without me, you would be dead already. I know very well that I am the smartest person in this town. It's not a statement of pride. It's a fact. Without me, you would have never figured out Zelena's plan and she would have succeeded going back in time. You come to me and Rumple for every magical problem you have because despite being grown up, you can't seem to take care of yourselves. Despite having your own sorcerer on your team."

Perhaps the last part was a little harsh, but she wasn't done. It seemed like the more she talked, she more she thought of that they needed to know. She thought about stopping but it was now or never. And now was already happening.

"You think that no matter what you do, it's okay because you are heroes and everything you do is for the name of good. Now you talked about second chances earlier today. I understand that only three of you knew Rumple before he was the Dark One. However you claim that he doesn't deserve to live. I know you didn't say those words but should we really pretend that that's not what you meant?" She paused for a moment to look at the four. By now they started giving sheepish looks to each other at the corner of their eyes.

"You think that whatever Emma is doing is not her fault because she is under a curse. It's not her fault. It's the Darkness, right? Even knowing that she is still fully in control of her mind and action. I'm not defending her or Rumple. They both made mistakes. Rumple just happened to live longer and made more."

"So you agree he's at fault?" Hook asked with a slight smile. David grimaced, Snow groaned, and Regina gave him a glare.

"I would shut up if I was you." Belle said. Hook pushed his lips together but didn't say another word.

"Because she is your daughter, she has a whole town ready to defend and fight for her. Yet not once do you help a man under the same curse. I guess you keep forgetting that part. Same as you forgot how much Rumple has actually saved you. Yes. He made mistakes but he tried to make up for that. He put us all into a storybook but also realized his mistake and saved us. He put the Apprentice and the fairies into the Sorcerer's Hat, but he did it to free himself of the curse. He knew that the darkness from the curse was killing him and tried to free himself of it because he knew that if he died from it, so would everyone else. Because the darkness would destroy everyone. Not just him. And the one that you all forget even though you were right there.

Rumple killed himself with no magic to save everyone from Pan. He even made a truce with you Hook in Neverland. The one _you_ went back on when you started blackmailing him. You call him family when you need him. When you don't or he causes trouble, you rather him die because if would benefit everyone. You never even tried to save him from Zelena even after you knew she had him. Regina, you took the dagger and sure, you gave it to me. But you still felt like he needed control. Did you ever think that maybe he would leave you alone if you people didn't constantly bother him? Zelena killed his son. He was upset. If she had killed Emma or Henry, you all would be lining up to kill her. You let her keep Rumple because it got him out of the way. Despite knowing that having him under her control was actually more dangerous than him being on his own with his own free will. Denying anyone their own free will isn't something Heroes do."

She paused to take a break. She looked at the four and was pleased to find that no one opened their mouths. They didn't even interrupt her the whole time she was talking. Than Snow stepped forward. Belle was ready for her to ask if she would tell them about Nimune. Instead, Snow sighed.

"Belle, we're sorry."

Belle let out a breath. One she didn't know she was holding. "I really don't care right. I had too bad of a day to be bothered anymore."

"What happened?" Regina asked. Surprisingly, Belle heard her rare and genuine sincere voice.

"Emma, your daughter that can't do anything wrong because she's the Savior and it's the curse causing her actions, sent Merida after me. After our disagreement this morning, I came here to try and find Rumple. Only for him to enter through the elevator."

With this news, their eyes grew wider for a different reason.

"He managed to escape her and Emma. Emma was controlling Merida's heart. She needed Rumple to become a hero so he could pull Excalibur from the stone, which he managed. Not before trying to save me from Merida's arrows and than saving me from Merida when Emma gave her a potion to turn into a bear."

"What?"

"Yes. I spent my day escaping very precise and very deadly arrows, and running from a very large bear in the woods. Later, when Merida was turned back, we went down into Emma's cave where she gave Merida's heart back. A deal Rumple made. He would pull the sword if she gave back the heart."

Despite her anger with them, Belle knew Snow and David had the right to know. Even though it was because of a deal, they needed to know that Emma hasn't killed anyone. Yet.

"He managed?" Hook asked. Belle looked at him.

"Yes. Rumple managed to pull the sword out. I guess now he's a hero. And from what I gather when I was there, I think he's wanting to stop Emma. He understand her better than any of you because he has been under the same curse. In fact, he said himself that he understands her better than she does herself. Rumple can help get her back. If you would let him and not just use him as help. He is your family. Wether he is helping with magical solutions or not.

Now. As for your question when you barged in. Yes. I know who that is, but you can find out yourself. You are in a library. There are plenty of books here and I know very well that you are not incapable of research. You do have some brains. They are just filled with arrogance and pride. Well I have a little pride too. I am done with you right now. I am going to sit here and continue reading and if you are desperate to find answers, please...just put the books back where you found them."

Now she smiled at them.

"Also, I would very much appreciate it if you didn't constantly come barging in here or in the shop. You never knock and you also have horrible timing for me and Rumple. Unless you are out of options, please figure it out on your own. Are we clear?"

The four looked at each other and back at her. Hook looked back and forth between her and the floor. He understood that it probably wasn't best for him to say anything. Regina felt the same way and Belle was grateful for that. It was David who spoke up.

"Belle. You're right. About everything." This actually shocked her.

"We really couldn't have won a lot of battles without you. We appreciate your help. We just never say it and we should."

"And we really should understand everything you said. Gold is our family. And you are too."

Belle looked down at her lap after hearing this. She didn't say anything because she wasn't sure how to feel about that. She still wasn't sure what her and Rumple's situation was.

"Belle, I'm sorry." Regina said. "I shouldn't have done any of those things to you. Especially taking your heart after you offered me your help. That was wrong."

"Everything you said is true. We just don't like to admit it."

"A true hero would." Belle looked at David. "I'm not a hero either. I have made my own mistakes with Rumple and I will deal with them. But it's a little difficult with your constant interruptions."

"We're sorry Belle. Please forgive us." Snow pleaded.

Belle sighed. "You said you would risk Rumple dying. I know you hate him. But heroes don't let others die. No matter the reasons."

"Actually, it was Regina who said that." Hook grinned. It quickly vanished when Belle glared at him.

Regina sighed. "You're really not getting this, are you pirate?"

"Also, while I'm thinking of it. Regina, I would also appreciate it if you call me by my name. Not bookworm, Dark One's lover, or anything else you have called me. It's Belle. It's actually shorter than all the others."

Regina gave a slight smirk. "You're right. I'm sorry Belle."

"Can you please forgive us?" David asked.

Belle looked at each one. Out of the four, she only trusted David and Snow. Regina was possible but Hook definitely wasn't. Even now, after everything she had said, he didn't once say that he was sorry for anything. Only the others had. She let out a deep breath.

"No. Not yet at least. Hook has not once said he's sorry for anything and I know I can never forgive or trust him again. I could forgive Regina but I can't trust her. I don't have anything against you two except your false beliefs and hypocrisy. You seem to only care about yourselves. I would feel bad about thinking that if I didn't constantly see and hear proof about it. So no. Right now, I can't accept any apologizes. I had a rough day and I just want to relax. Now if you still want to know who Nimune is, do some reading for once. It might make you smarter."

Belle opened her book and continued reading. Ignoring the four for the rest of the night as they started looking through books. None of them dared ask for help in finding one. She smiled as she overheard Regina tell the pirate to use the card catalog and David asking where the Arthurian legends books were. Despite their arguing, Belle spent the rest of the night in peace.

* * *

I had to. This episode pissed me off on so many levels but I loved the Rumbelle fluff. That's all I am going to say about that. Please review. Any hate reviews about the Charmings, Regina, or Hook is very appreciated. :)


End file.
